love is a type of hate
by Crowen4lifeandmertina
Summary: How can they love and hate each other? Mertina and crowen
1. Chapter 1

**Cristina's Pov-**

I watched Owen's face as Jackson proclaimed his love for April, I saw him battling with himself inside. I watched a tears brushed my eyelids I turned to Meredith her face was still in complete shock from what had happened moments ago.

My mind went blank I watched as april and Jackson ran out the church, but my eyes were glued to his. How I missed his soft skin and sweet scented lips, then I saw the one person or shall I say thing that was stopping me from throwing myself at him Emma. I could feel the jealousy taking over me.

**Owen's Pov-**

I couldn't believe the scene that just happened I watched Cristina I couldn't help it I love her. Meredith saw me staring glared at me, I guess them making up lead to me being the bad guy again. Meredith had never forgiven me for cheating on her, I had never forgiven myself I knew Meredith didn't want me to be with her as we always end up the same heartbroken and each time my heart died a bit more.

"well I didn't see that coming!" I barely even heard Emma speak, my eyes were still on Cristina who along with Meredith were trying to calm down April's sisters.

"ummm, I need to go to the hospital. Sorry!" I needed to escape Emma I was meant to love and move in with her yet I hated her guts all at the same time, she was Beth. But I loved Cristina and hated more than anyone in my whole life, I loved her but all we ever did was argue.

I sat there in my truck staring straight ahead I missed her scent I want to touch thoughs raven curls again. I want to kiss someone with passion again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cristina Pov's-**

I avoided him as much as I could after the wedding, I even tried to help Kepners devil sisters. I couldn't help but daze into those piercing eyes and wonder why I couldn't give him what he wanted. If I didn't change my thoughts pretty soon I would be sitting with Kepners sisters.

"hey, cristina how are?" her chirpy voice made me want to slowly slit my throat.

"I'm so sorry Emma, I'm being paged." I quickly rushed out the room, I ran outside the tears brushed down my cheeks. I sat, when did my life become this lolney and stupid. Why did I have to be hit with a icicle, why do I have to love him?

**Owen pov-**

I saw her hair slowly catch the wind as she ran out, some thing in me made me want to follow her out. I couldn't just turn of my feelings for her. I would give up everything for her and anything. I just need her.


	3. Chapter 3

CRISTINA'S POV-

I ran to my car as quick as I could, every second I could feel me filling with anger even more. All I could do was lust after him the whole drive to the hospital, tear fell down my cheeks like rapid bullets. I screamed and screamed my whole body was over taken with anger sadness and depression. I could barely think of driving I was on auto pilot the whole time that is properly why I didn't hear the sudden screeching of brakes as a lorry hit me. My heart stopped beating I was fear stricken, my mind went black my whole world collapsed.

NO ONES POV-

As the lorry slides into the car it was like a slow motion action movie, a man in the car behind starred terrified at what he had witnessed. He grabbed his phone his hands trembled with fear.  
"Hello I need an ambulance; a lorry had just hit this car. I don't know what to do I don't know what to do."  
"An ambulance is on its way, don't not move the person but are they moving or breathing?"

OWEN'S POV-  
"Murphy, page everyone we have a lorry and car accident. Major heart injuries and fractures. Also alert CT, MRI and we will need a X-ray, prepare for the worst."

"DR Hunt, is there even a point."

I nearly killed her everyone deserves a second chance, they need to understand that everyone has words they want to say and feel.

"Here we go, Murphy is Shepherd and Grey on their way."

"33 year old Asian women, brain bleed and internal injuries. She coded several times on the way."

I nearly fainted when I saw her the eyes I knew those eyes in so many ways, they had looked at me as she had walked down the aisle they had split tears over me.

"Is that….. Dr Yang?" murphy looked petrified, I just collapsed.

MEREDITH POV-

"come on Derek or their be in surgery before we get there."

"see the ambulance has only just wheeled them out, why are you in such a hurry."

I quickly rushed through the door after the Gurnee , I nearly started running after it then I saw Owen throwing things at the wall.

"Owen, what the hell are you doing?"

"Meredith it's her the patient it her."

"Who Owen?" my heart started to run a marathon my feet quickly caught up with my heart, I looked over Bailey and Richards shoulder.

"Meredith get away now, you are to close." Bailey had tears down her own cheeks, they were all yelling each grabbing the Gurnee and running.

"Derek go with them. I need you in there with her she's my person, she's my sister, my soul mate." He kissed my forehead and ran after them. I was trying to reassure myself Cristina is so strong she is fine.

"Owen, pass me that." He gave me a hammer I whacked that cast so hard.

I was not quite sure how long I been smashing thing but me and Owen had not exchanged words we both just been whacking things.

Jo's Pov-

"One of us has to tell them, I mean I would but they have hammers in their hands." Me, Leah, Stephanie and Shane had been trying to decide who would break the news.

"I will do it if you all do my charts and pay for my lunch for a year." Stephanie knew that we had to agree.

we weren't allowed in on the surgery only the attending and fellows, it had already been 6 hours and all we knew was that they had used a lot of blood and me and shane had been forced to donate in case they ran out.

OWEN POV-

I heard the door slam me and Meredith locked up.

"umm, Dr Bailey said we had to tell you that Addison is on her way here."

Me and Meredith both turned to each other in shock.

"why?" Meredith yelled it felt like an earthquake. "She's mine she would have got rid of it if she known, Mer I can't lose them both." Tears rolled out of my eyes.

"Neither can I." we ran as fast as we could to the viewing room.


End file.
